I'm Sorry - KakuHida
by Jwolf1999
Summary: Kakuzu unintentionally hurt Hidan. Now he has to apologize. KakuHida/KakuHidan if you look real close. Rated T just because.


Disclaimer: Nope, sadly

It's been three days already. Kakuzu sighed. He never wanted this to happen, but it has happened, and he needed to get rid of the ever growing guilt in him. It wasn't his fault, he thought, though failing miserably to convince himself. He sighed again. Pushing down his pride, the miser stood up.

He was going to apologise.

Hidan glared at the corpses before him. The Jashinist had just finished his rituals though he didn't feel quite up to it. The zealot kicked the dead men and growled with annoyance. Why he was so irked, he couldn't understand. However, he knew deep down, that whatever happened,

It was breaking his heart.

_Three days ago... _  
Hidan was in their room, feeling bored as hell. He suddenly remembered how Kakuzu always nagged at him to clean his room. Well, he was that desperate for something to do, and at the spur of the moment, got to work.

The old miser returned from his bounty hunting later, and was instantly met with an over-excited Hidan. The younger man was happy. Really happy. "Guess what? I was feeling so f'cking bored that I actually cleaned that Jashin-damned room! Aren't you proud of-" Before he could finish, his head collided with Kakuzu's fist.

"Where's my money, idiot? How dare you touch it without my permission?"  
Having taken a punch, Hidan slumped on the floor, dazed for the moment, though he began to defend himself as he recovered, "What the hell, you asshole-"  
"I told you never to touch my things, let alone my money-"  
"I was trying to f'cking do what you said! I was trying to be helpful!"

With that said, the miser looked at him coldly. "Well, you aren't succeeding at that, so why don't you just disappear?"  
Hidan narrowed his eyes in rage. With a cry, he flunged himself at Kakuzu, clawing at the man wildly. At the next moment though, Kakuzu grabbed his throat and slammed him at the nearest wall. Repeatedly.

With every slam, Hidan's rage subsided, only for it to be replaced by sadness and hurt. He wanted to do something special for once, and it ended up like this. What did he do wrong this time? Why can't anyone see just how much he was trying? He shut his eyes, desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. The final blow came as Kakuzu finished, "... why can't you just die already, it'll do us all a favor!"

Hidan was broken.

_Back to present... _  
He thought back to that time, where he was shouting at Hidan. He knew he'd crossed a line when he saw Hidan's expression. The eyes, oh God, those eyes, they were brimmed with tears. Held by the throat, his partner inhaled sharply as he loosened his hold. Then a shaky breath. Then a few tears falling. Then that heart-wrenching look on his face. And before he knew it, Hidan was running out of the base.

Kakuzu winces as he remembered what hapened later on. He'd found his money stacked and arranged nicely in his suitcase and drawers. Hidan had counted the amount and wrote them down with barely legible handwriting. He remembered dropping to the floor in shock as he realised what he did to Hidan.

Hidan was fairly easy to track down, and Kakuzu hid behind a bush, all the while thinking how he should approach. Would Hidan accept his apology? Or would he just attack the older man in hatred? Unfortunately, as he was moving closer, he stepped on a twig and it cracked.

Loudly.

Hidan whirrled around in alarm and saw his partner standing there, looking flustered and at a loss for what he should do. He sighed in relief, but tensed up again immediately.

_This has to stop_, he thought, so he pushed down the hurt he was feeling and gave Kakuzu the trademark grin, saying, "Oi, asshole, whatcha doing here? Being that creepy-ass stalker that you are, or just so desperate to see my f'cking awesome self?"  
However, Kakuzu could see through the disguise, and grimaced as he finally understood what he was doing to the albino, how he was being broken apart, falling to pieces, but hiding that, and still standing, still breathing, still_ living_, for the sake of the miser.  
He strode over to Hidan, who flinched at how close he was standing. "The hell?"

"I'm sorry."

Hidan's eyes widened in surprise. Having known his partner for so long, there was one thing the miser would rather die than do, and that was to apologise. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah. Sorry about before."

They locked eyes for a moment, and Kakuzu could see, that Hidan had accepted his apology. Both miser and zealot smiled as they accompanied each other back to the base.


End file.
